You're Just As beautiful as the day I lost you Take two
by Pro writer that we all like
Summary: God decided that Kakashi didn't deserve to live a life of hell. So he sent his life, his sanity, and, his love


Kakashi age 19

Rin age 21

Rin had just been killed because Kakashi chose village over lover. Its not like it mattered. Her tailed demon would get out of the seal and kill everyone including Rin. So he had two choises; He could kill Rin and that that demon with her or let the demon consume her and make it worse only for it to destroy the village. He put a chidori in her gut. It was a somewhat ideal death. She would live anbout ten minutes longer so he could say goodbye to her. Obito had sacrificed himself and gave him his Sharingan to replace his broken eye. And now Rin just confessed her love to him only to die by his original jutsu. He thought about suicide many times. But for some reason couldn't do it. But this time, he almost succeeded. Not because he stopped himself but he same that Rin had suddenly stopped him by use the momentum to get rid of the knife and tackle him into a kiss that should have been impossible. But Kakashi Hatake was known to do the impossible weather it was smart or not. But this time he was on the receiving end of her soft lips that for somereason taisted like strawberry. Which he enjoyed so much that he tried to suck her lips off. And boy was Rin happy. She was moaning every five minutes and it felt so good to have him kiss her especially when he started using his tongue. Sadly. They were standing on top of he Hokage Monument where Minato's head stood high and mighty. Not in a way that would make him look like he had a redwood tree trunk up his but in a way that made people respect him and do what they could to make him happy. Within reason of course. Once Kakashi was done trying to eat her lips, he then complained that there was a better place to do this. "Rin, as much as I want this to never end, we should probably get to my apartment before we fall off or get hypothermia." He picked her up bridal style and raced off toward his apartment When they got there, this kissing fest continued. Sadly therenwas no more strawberry lipstick that he could taste. So he tried something else; her breast.

But he decided not to rush. So first, he kept kissing her becaus she was constantly moaning into his mouth that made sure she was happy. He put his hand under her shirt and gave her a nice back rub. This only increased the amount of pleasure she was feeling. He broke the kiss for air and to ask her if she was ok with this. She nodded in approval. He took off her shirt that left only her braw and her usual dress thing as he called it 11 years ago. He played with her breasts much to her happiness. Eventually, he took off her bra and masaged one and sucked on the other. She was in pure bliss. But she was not ready to cum yet. He made sure to keep her happy. He would not loose another friend/lover. So next Rin started to complain that he was teasing her. "Kakashi, take me now. I want to be your husban, marry you an have our kid. Please take me." He onece again asked her if she was ok with them continuing because there was no going back after this. At that they both took off all their remaining garments. Rin got on her hands and knees, not because she wanted to be submissive but to alow him a little more control but not too much. Not that would abuse it anyway. She moaned in extreme pleasure ss he entered her. His dick was not microscopic but not a monster that would split her in half like a log. He then looked at Rin askingg if she was ready. She nodded. With one strong thrust he took her virginity. She was in a decent amount of pain but after having a chidori in her gut, everything hurna lot less than it was supposedly should. After a few minuets, she gave the go still still alive 'head to start moving. It started out as a slow rhythm but then he got faster but it was still civilized and not barbaric like some guys in the village would do. "Rin, I'm going to cum soon. Do you want me to pull out?" He said that while still thrusting. So he had to stop and ask the same question again because she was too far into la la land to be able to understand anything but she did not have that fucked stupid look. "No Kakashi, cum in me. I want to have your kid. And I hope you agree." He sighed and then continued to pleasure Rin until he warned her that he was going to cum and she said the same. They both released at the same time and to him it felt so good as her inner walls squeezed his dick. They were both extremely tired. Rinwas already asleep on the bed in his room before he got down form cloud nine. So he went to bed with her.

* * *

One week later.

""Rin." Kakashi looked her in the eyes and said, "Will you marry me?" He even pulled out all the stops by kneeling down and pulling out a ring. "Eeeeehhhh! Yes, yes, yes, yes!

* * *

Three Years Later

Rin gave birth to a boy who they named Kakashi Hatake #2. Rin and Kakashi #1 made a bet that if it was a girl, it would be a carbon copy of Rin and vise versa. Sadly it wass a boy much to her dismay. Now it was a carbon copy of of Kakashi Hatake. Rin constantly asked why he had to ware that mask. He said it was Hatake tradition for men to ware black masks to cover the bottom half of their faces. To make matters worse, Hatake #2 got the Sharingan. Oops. Good thing the Uchiha clan was whipped out. And along with them, the retards known as Civ counci members. Now Konoha was free from corruption. And they lived happly ever after. The end.

* * *

Normally I don't write lemons but I love this couple so much. Read and Review and Rest and Relax. Or R&R&R&R. :) ;)


End file.
